


I don't know what's 'round the corner, way I feel right now I swear we'll never change

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Elementary School, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Origami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: At age 7, Peter proposes to HarryAt age 23, Harry proposes back
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 155





	1. Age 7

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Kids by One Republic

Peter just knew that he had hatched the best plan ever. 

It had all started in Ms. Strauss' second grade class. They were going out to recess when Peter noticed one of the girls saying that she was getting married. Peter leaned in, trying to hear as she explained how her best friend, a boy from Mr. Henry's second grade class, asked her if she wanted to get married. She said yes, and they decided to do that during recess. She said it was because she really liked the boy, and everyone knew that if you really liked spending time with someone, you got married. She had even written little invites on post it notes and was handing them to everyone. 

Some of the notes were left on the corner of one of the tables. As everyone filed out in a line, Peter quickly grabbed one of the neon green notes and shoved it in his pocket. Once they got outside, Peter pulled out the note and looked at the messy handwriting that said  _ Wedding of Caroline and James, next to the butterfly garden at recess _ . The writing trailed off the page, forcing Peter to flip it onto the other side. 

He looked over at the butterfly garden, seeing a giant crowd forming. There was no way he was going to be able to see anything. He ran up to the crowd, trying to stand on his toes and maybe catch a glimpse of what was going on, but he was unsuccessful. 

With a sigh that was far too heavy for a seven year old, Peter left the crowd, walking over to the hillside where he and Harry played everyday. Harry was also in Mr. Henry's class and he was Peter’s best friend. If Caroline and James were getting married, maybe he and Harry could too!

Then he scrunched up his face. How do you ask if you want to get married? He remembered his Uncle Ben telling him that he had to give his Aunt May a ring or something. He would need to do more research.

With a shake of the head, he pushed the idea away and ran toward Harry, ready to play.

* * *

Peter decided to enact the first part of his plan on the way home from school. Ben had come to pick him, so after saying goodbye to Harry, he ran over to his uncle and grabbed onto his hand, swinging it the entire way home.

As they walked, Peter asked Ben, “How do you ask someone if you want to get married?”

Ben turned to look at Peter, his eyebrow raised. “You get down on one knee and ask them. You get a little box with a ring inside, and if they say yes, they put it on. Why’d this come up buddy?”

“Someone in our class had a wedding today during recess.”

Ben laughed, his voice deep and loud as it rang, rising above the crowded chatter of the city. “That’s nice.” He didn’t think any more of it.

They walked for a little longer as Peter started to make his plan. As soon as he got home, he told his aunt he wanted to make something as he grabbed a few sheets of colored paper and her phone and ran into his room. 

A few minutes later, May walked in to find Peter sitting on the floor, his tongue sticking out and his face scrunched up as he tried to fold a paper based on the instructions coming from a video. She smiled as she watched him try to make another crease, losing grasp of the bright blue paper as he folded it. He groaned and May took that as her cue to walk up to him. 

"Hey baby, what's going on?"

"I'm trying to make an origami box but I can't do it." He huffed and flicked the paper, glaring at the screen.

May sat down next to him, her legs crossed as she settled on the floor. "Can I try?"

Peter looked at her for a second before nodding. "We can both make one." He grabbed another sheet of paper and gave it to her. Then he restarted the video and they both sat there, watching it and making their own little boxes, complete with a lid on top. May helped Peter every so often, making the difficult folds that he struggled with.

"And you're done!" The video chimed and ended.

May turned to look at Peter, both of their little boxes resting in their palms. May’s looked a little cleaner than Peter’s but the boy was proud of his creation all the same. May smiled at him. “You did it!”

“Yeah.” He gave her a toothy grin in response, looking every bit the child he was with his front tooth missing.

“Where do you want to put it?” May moved to grab the box from his hand, but he pulled away.

“I want to take it to school tomorrow and show Harry.”

“Alright then.” She leaned in to give Peter a hug, ruffling his hair in the process. 

He laughed, swatting her hand away. Soon enough, May left the room and Peter put the box away in a safe place, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

On the way to school the next day, he asked May if they could stop at a bodega and buy some candy. She smiled at him and nudged him inside, waiting as Peter carefully picked out a strawberry ring pop for himself and a watermelon ring pop for Harry. He looked over the packets, turning them around in his hand. The strawberry one with its pink lollipop and green ring seemed to match the green watermelon with its pink ring. Harry had mentioned the matching color scheme before, laughing at how their favorite flavors seemed to compliment each other. He hugged the packets close to him after Aunt May had paid for them. Right before he got to school, he slipped them into his backpack, getting everything ready for later. 

Then he walked straight into his classroom, a plan in mind for his box. He pulled out the watermelon ring pop, opening the cover and putting the ring pop inside the little origami box, using a piece of tape from the teacher’s desk to close one side of the box so it could flip open. After he finished he took a moment to stare at the box with pride. 

At recess, Peter started to get a little nervous. What if something happened to the box or the candy inside? He grabbed the blue box, flipping it open for a second and making sure everything was perfect before closing it again and marching outside. The other ring pop packet was in his pocket for later. 

Outside, he found Harry waiting for him in the same place as always. “Hey Peter!” The strawberry blonde boy came running towards Peter, a bright smile on his face. “Look what I found.” He grabbed the brunette by the hand and dragged him over to the hillside next to the school building. Then he leaned down, pointing towards the dirt with a bright look on his face.

Peter squatted down, looking at where the other boy was pointing. At the end of Harry’s gaze he found a smooth rock. It shined, almost like the rock in the ring on May’s finger. He picked it up, flipping it around in his hands. “That’s so cool.”

“It’s so shiny.” Harry smiled, holding his hand out. Peter dropped the rock into Harry’s hand. The other boy put it away in his pocket. Then he looked up at Peter. “Yesterday you said you wanted to tell me something?”

Peter nodded. He looked down at the pile of dirt they were standing on and made the immediate decision to ignore the first part of what Uncle Bed had told him. He didn’t kneel down, but he pulled out the little origami box. “You know how Caroline and James got married yesterday?” Harry nodded, his face scrunched up in confusion. “Well, I asked Uncle Ben how you get married to someone, and he said first you need to propose, which you do with a box and a ring. And Caroline was saying that you get married to people you like to spend time with, so I thought we should do that." Peter flicked open the box, revealing the ring pop inside. 

Harry gasped, grabbing the ring pop inside. "Is this watermelon?" Peter nodded, and Harry stuck it in his mouth, beginning to lick the lollipop. "I would love to get married to you. But..." He stood up straight, exuding all of the confidence of a seven year old who thought they knew everything. "Only adults get married. So we can just be engaged until we grow up."

That made sense to Peter. He nodded, pulling out his own ring pop and licking it. 

"Mind if I take the box?" Harry gestured towards the blue box still resting in Peter's hand. 

Peter nodded again, and Harry took it from his hand, flipping it open to place the rock from earlier inside. Peter smiled at a job well done and both of them started to play again.

Peter went home satisfied with the proposal and all was well. Within a few weeks the event was mostly forgotten by the two boys and still unknown by everyone else. 


	2. Age 23

Harry slid open his drawer, glancing in it before slamming it shut again as Peter walked in. Keeping things secret from Peter while they both lived in the same apartment was a lot harder than he expected.

They had moved in together a little over a year ago and Harry had somehow managed to keep this little origami box hidden for the entire year. But now, with the day coming up, it seemed to be getting harder and harder to keep Peter away.

Peter walked into the bathroom after grabbing something from his bedside and as soon as he had, Harry slid open the drawer again.

It was amazing that it was still in the condition it was. He knew Peter probably forgot about the entire childhood proposal weeks after it happened, but Harry never forgot. It was what he kept with him to remember Peter when he got shipped away to boarding school. It was what he looked at to give him the courage to finally ask Peter out when he got back to New York. It had been with him every moment of his life since that fateful day when they were both seven years old.

And now they had been dating for real for over 4 years. They were living together. And Harry still had the worn blue origami box with the shiny rock inside. The rock hadn’t dulled over the years, still maintaining the same glow that left Harry in awe all those years ago. 

Well, to say he still had the rock was a little incorrect. A week ago, he had taken it to a jeweler and got it fixed on a ring that now sat inside the box. And now he was just waiting for the perfect moment to ask Peter the question again. Harry had said yes all those years ago and his answer never once changed, but it was time to see if Peter’s had. He knew, logically, Peter would never say no, but he couldn’t help but worry and get stuck on all of the what ifs. 

He knew it wasn't traditional, proposing with a ring made from a rock he found outside. He hoped Peter would appreciate the sentiment. Harry had always been really sentimental. He liked holding on to the better parts of his past because otherwise, even the little joys, the things he wanted to remember, would be drowned in the sea of terrible things he had lived through. He would not give his past the satisfaction of wiping away the good times. He would not give his father that satisfaction.

They were going to some park because Peter wanted to take pictures. Somehow, even after spending his entire life in the city, Peter kept finding new places with amazing sights to see. Harry was sure one of them would be worth proposing at. He grabbed the paper box, taking careful precautions to wrap it and place it in his pocket so it wouldn’t bend or rip. It looked worn and the corners looked ready to tear any second, but it was still nice. He had kept it in shape for 16 years, a few more hours wouldn’t be difficult.

* * *

It was several photos later that Harry thought he had finally found the perfect spot. Peter had dragged him to a little watch spot in front of a waterfall and as soon as he saw it, Harry knew it was the place. The large rock wall behind the waterfall seemed to curve around them, and for a place so popular, it was surprisingly empty. Harry wasn’t going to look that gift horse in the mouth. 

As Peter pulled out his camera and began to take pictures, Harry stood behind him, slowly kneeling down and pulled the box carefully out of his pocket. While Peter remained preoccupied, he pulled off the wrapping and waited for the brunette to turn around.

Peter started to put his camera down and Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. This was the moment. It was here. 

Peter turned around, about to call out to Harry. The words died in his throat as he saw the other boy kneeling on one knee, the worn blue origami box still in his hands. “You kept it?”

Harry nodded. He flicked the little box open to reveal the ring. “Peter Parker, you have been my best friend for longer than I can remember. You are my other half, the one person who has stuck by me through thick and thin. Every day I spent away from you felt like torture and I never want to feel so helpless again. You make me better, make me stronger, and I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you  _ so _ much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When we were little kids you asked me if I would marry you and I said yes and that we should wait until we were older. I’m done waiting. My answer never changed. So, will you marry me?”

Peter looked at Harry with a wide grin on his face. “My answer never changed either. So technically I asked you first. But yes, Harry, I will marry you.” Peter gingerly grabbed the box out of Harry’s hand. “I still can’t believe you kept this for all of these years. I still remember sitting by May and trying to make it.”

Harry got back up, brushing the dirt off of his pants. “Why wouldn’t I have? It was the most important thing you gave me. At least, the most important thing that I can hold. You’ve given me a lot.”

Peter smiled, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “I love you, so much.”

“Love you too.” He never thought it would be quite that easy to say those words, but as always, Peter showed him better.

Peter opened the box, looking at the ring inside. He paused for a second, taking a closer look at it. “Is this the stone that…” He trailed off, looking up at Harry.

Harry nodded, a sheepish look on his face. “I know it’s not the most traditional thing but-”

“I love it. It means more to me than any other rock could, no matter if it’s a pebble on the ground or the rarest diamond.” He gave Harry a knowing look. “I know you, and I know you probably second guessed the idea a hundred times, but it’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Harry grabbed Peter’s hand as they both looked out towards the waterfall, taking in the beautiful sights and enjoying being in each other’s presence. 

“So do you think we win the prize for longest engagement? 16 years and counting?” 

Harry laughed and he couldn’t help but be grateful for those ring pops from second grade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and James sat together at their dinning table, looking in shock as they saw the letter they received in the mail.
> 
> James picked it up, reading it out loud. "You are cordially invited to the Wedding of Harry Osborn and Peter Parker." He put down the letter, turning to his wife. "How'd we get invited to the wedding of the CEO of Oscorp?"
> 
> It was then that Caroline remembered that Peter was in her second grade class. The dots started to connect in her brain and she smiled. "It'll be nice to see them again."

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to look back thinking days were better  
> Just because they're younger days  
> I don't know what's 'round the corner  
> Way I feel right now I swear we'll never change  
> Back when we were kids  
> Swore we would never die  
> You and me were kids  
> Swear that we'll never die  
> \---------------------------------  
> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
